


Mates

by unaspectre



Series: Tails [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible lead on the Felin'ee gives Laura hope. Sequel to Call of the Domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Laura stretched on the balcony she shared with Rodney; she liked her early morning workout. It was her time so she could focus herself, free her mind and get ready for the day to come. She did a quick handstand, holding for a few seconds before she dropped to her feet and saw Rodney standing, waiting for her.

“Morning,” he greeted her with a grin, “Are you ready for the olfactory, sensitivity and recognition trials Carson’s got fixed?”

“They’re smell tests, Rodney,” Laura laughed at him, “Call them what they are.”

Rodney glared at her, his pout making her smile even more.

“Breakfast?” she brushed past him.

Rodney growled slightly but followed on behind her, watching her tail swing back and forth. Laura, feeling his eyes on her, turned and waited for him to catch up.

“Smile, Rodney,” Laura slipped her arm through his, “You have an experiment to do today that you and Carson have been planning for weeks.”

Rodney tilted his head thoughtfully for a second before he shrugged, “That’s a good point.”

 

Carson smiled as Laura and Rodney arrived in the small lab they’d set aside for this test. He and Rodney had spent several days working out ways to test her enhanced sense of smell so that Laura could then learn to use it.

“Carson,” Laura greeted him with a smile, “I’m ready. What’s the challenge?”

Carson chuckled slightly, turning to check if Rodney was ready before turning back to her.

“In front of you,” Carson started, motioning to the lab bench, “Are several sealed plastic bags. We spoke to several people in the city; all of whom you are well acquainted with, each donated a used piece of clothing and placed it in the bag themselves. All we want you to do is tell us whose it is.”

Laura nodded, “No problem,” she frowned suddenly, “What kind of piece of clothing.”

This earned her a snort of laughter from Rodney, “We made sure everyone donated a t-shirt.”

Carson rolled his eyes, “Whenever you’re ready, Laura.”

 

“How did I do?” Laura asked, after what seemed like hours of opening small bags.

“Not bad,” Rodney replied, glancing up from the table he was making, “You’re at about 95% right. How many are guesses?”

“Not that many,” Laura replied, smiling, “What’s next?”

Carson and Rodney glanced at one another, the slight smiles made Laura instantly suspicious and very worried.

“Guys,” she said, her voice tight, “What have you two planned?”

“I’ll let Rodney explain,” Carson told her, he squeezed her shoulder, “Good luck. Rodney, I’ll let you know when I get there.”

Laura watched him leave the small room before turning back to Rodney.

“Oh-kay,” she drawled,

Rodney grinned as he stepped forward, “Here,” he held out one final bag, “We’ve sent out a handkerchief with this scent on it. It’s been passed through the city by several different people. We want you to follow the trail, Carson and I will meet you at the destination.”

“Which is where he’s away to now,” Laura deduced. She sighed as he didn’t hand her the bag, “Are we starting anytime soon?”

Rodney frowned at her, “Once we know Carson is in position. He thinks you might get there before me.”

Laura stepped into him, looking up at him with a smirk, “You have no faith in me, Rodney.”

Rodney looked down at her, he hated that she wasn’t afraid of him but the fact she bantered and fought with him was an upside of their…relationship.

“Rodney,” Carson’s voice came over the radio, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Giving her it now,” Rodney reported, “I’ll be there soon,” he looked down at the expectant woman, standing almost against him and took a step back, “Here,” he handed her the bag, “Follow the trail.”

*********************************************

“Good afternoon,” Elizabeth entered the briefing room, taking her seat.

“Elizabeth,” John greeted her from his usual chair where he sat slouching, Teyla and Ronon both sat in their seats waiting expectantly; “Rodney and Laura will be here soon. They’re finishing off the tests.”

“Good,” Elizabeth leaned forward, “Alright, I spoke with Dr Franks and he’s sure that the writing found on P76 8RR is connected to the Felin’ee.”

John nodded, “This is the first thing we’ve found, hopefully it’ll give us something on if they still exist or not.”

“Laura does seem to have her abilities under her control now,” Teyla noted.

“More than she did,” Ronon threw in; “But we haven’t had any sort of crisis for a few weeks.”

John chuckled, “Well, we go in, have a look around anyway and see what’s there.”

“See what’s where?” Rodney asked as he and Laura entered the briefing room.

“We believe that there may be a connection to the Felin’ee on P76 8RR,” Elizabeth explained, see Laura’s eyes fill with hope, “And that’s your next mission.”

 

Laura glanced over to Rodney as they waited for the Gate to dial. He gave her a quick nod before returning to his conversation with Zelenka. She was trying to keep herself calm, trying not to hope that this would be the way to return her to normal but she couldn’t get rid of the small flicker of hope.

Finally the wormhole burst open and Weir gave them a go. Sheppard turned to his team.

“Let’s go,” John called, starting forward.

Laura waited as Rodney gave Zelenka a quick nod and joined her. They walked through the Stargate together, Laura sighed, unable not to be disappointed seeing that the planet was pretty normal. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting but it wasn’t just another normal planet.

“Which way?” John called to Rodney.

Rodney pointed north and the team started walking. Laura fell into step with Rodney as usual; it was her normal protocol when on another planet. It was all too possible that something would happen and if they were separated too long…Laura shuddered at the thought of losing herself like that.

Rodney nudged her shoulder slightly with his to get her attention. Glancing up at him, Laura was surprised to see concern for her in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” she smiled, “I am.”

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up,” he told her.

Laura reached out and squeezed his hand, “Thanks.”

 

The ruins were barely visible beneath the moss and bushes. In fact the term ‘ruins’ were generous, they were more like a few stones. Laura walked slowly around the once white stones and felt her stomach turn in disappointment. She glanced over to where the other members of her team were walking around, doing their jobs. She had hoped for so much more than this. She wanted to be normal again; she needed to be normal again. She sat down for a few seconds against the highest wall she could find, wincing as something sharp poked at her neck, she spun and batted away the branch that was annoying her and waited.

“This is the first thing we have found,” Teyla said, making Laura look round, “You must not get disheartened.”

Laura forced a smile onto her face, “I’m not.”

Teyla gently patted her shoulder, obviously not believing her. She headed back to where she had been keeping watch.

Laura finally gave in and walked over to the person who could give her some hope.

“Rodney,” she gently slid her tail across his neck, “Anything?”

It was the hesitation that worried her; if he’d shoved her tail away like he always did then things would have been normal.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, standing up to face her, “Its nonsense.”

Laura sighed, dropping her head into her hands, surprised as Rodney stepped forward and hugged her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, his hand gently rubbing her back. He let her go and stepped back, “We could keep looking.”

“Rodney,” she shook her head, “This is all there is. It’s a dead end so…let’s just go home.”

Rodney glanced up at Sheppard who nodded, “Let’s go home.”

*********************************************

Laura jumped when Rodney pushed a mug of tea into her hands as she sat against the wall on their balcony.

“Thanks,” she nodded, returning to stare at the star filled sky.

Rodney moved to sit at her side, “It was one planet,” he reminded her, “There will be more.”

Laura dropped her head against his shoulder, “I just…I just wanted…”

“Yeah,” Rodney replied, “Me too. Getting us unattached is one of my top priorities.”

Laura laughed softly, “I was pretty sure about that.”

Rodney grinned at her, standing up he stretched slightly, “Are you coming? Lorne’s got the Evil Dead trilogy showing tonight.”

Laura shook her head, “I’m going to go get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, Rodney.”

He nodded and disappeared, leaving her alone again. Laura tiredly rubbed her eyes, she felt uncomfortable and all she wanted was to curl up into a ball. Shakily, she rose to her feet, her mug left forgotten on the ground as she staggered back into her room and dropped onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

 

“Cadman!!!”

Laura winced as she could hear someone banging on the door. Groaning at being forced from her sleep, Laura fell out of bed and staggered to the door that separated her room with Rodney’s.

“What?” she snapped the moment the door slid open.

“Breakfast,” Rodney looked at her, a little surprised at the venom in her voice, “You’re usually the one who yells at me to hurry up.”

Laura sighed, pushing her hand through her hair, “Two seconds and I’ll be ready.”

She closed the door and quickly dressed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, batting her tail out of her way. It very rarely ended up out of her control these days. Finally she headed out and found Rodney waiting for her.

“Are you okay?” he looked at her worriedly.

“I’m fine, Rodney,” she assured him, starting towards the mess, “I just slept in.”

Rodney shrugged and continued walking along, his mind already working on the project he was setting up with Zelenka that afternoon, much to Laura’s relief. She didn’t feel like listening to him.

“Hey,” Rodney tapped her shoulder as she started to wander to a table, “You not wanting anything?”

Laura shook her head, rubbing her eyes, “I’m not hungry, Rodney.”

Concern filled his eyes but Laura moved to the table, leaving him to get his own food.

Rodney grabbed breakfast, getting some toast and juice for Laura in case she wanted something after all.

“Hey,” he slipped into his seat beside her, “I’m going to go over the readings I got from yesterday during your workout with Ronon.”

Laura nodded tiredly; she nabbed a slice of toast and methodically chewed it as she leaned on her elbow, trying to stay awake. The rest of the team arrived and the usual breakfast chatter started. Laura tried to focus on what was going on but couldn’t and just let it wash over her.

 

“We can miss this today,” Ronon noted, he watched Laura rubbing her hand across her eyes.

“I’m fine,” Laura assured him, she rolled her shoulders to loosen them, glancing over to where Rodney was working.

“If you’re sure,” Ronon shrugged, he took up a defensive position.

Laura nodded and, after shaking herself, started her attack. Ronon frowned as he easily defended himself from every attack Laura made. After several minutes, Ronon called a halt to the exercise.

“Laura,” he asked softly, worried at the way she was swaying, “Laura?”

“I just need…” she gasped, “Little time…to…”

“Laura?” Rodney yelled suddenly. He and Ronon both jumped forward as she crumbled to the floor unconscious.

Ronon hit his radio, calling Carson for a medical team as Rodney knelt at Laura’s side, panic and fear in his eyes.

“Forget it,” Rodney snapped, as Ronon talked to Carson, “We’ll meet him there.”

Before Ronon could say anything, Rodney had lifted Laura into his arms; a feat Ronon was amazed at and although he staggered slightly at first, Rodney was quickly out of the door, Laura clasped firmly to him with her tail hanging limply.

 

John jogged into the infirmary, finding Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth and Rodney sitting waiting.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Carson’s still working on that,” Elizabeth told him, “Hopefully, he’ll be out soon.”

John nodded; he took the seat beside Rodney and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder, “Rodney?”

“I should have done something,” Rodney said, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “I knew she didn’t look good but she kept insisting she was fine.”

“This is not your fault,” Teyla soothed, “Laura is very stubborn.”

“And she’s seemed almost indestructible since she changed,” John reminded him.

Rodney didn’t reply; he just sat shaking his head slightly. When Carson arrived, Rodney was off his seat instantly.

“Well?” Rodney demanded.

Carson sighed, “She’s stable for the moment. She seems to have caught some kind of virus.”

“Isn’t that easy to clear up?” Rodney snapped.

“Listen to me,” Carson said, his voice soft but the authority in it was enough to make Rodney back off, “Whatever this is, it’s only attacking the ‘Cat’ side of her DNA. I’m doing everything I can but the difference in Laura’s genetics is making it difficult to find something that won’t make her sicker.”

“Can I sit with her?” Rodney asked after a few minutes, quickly explaining, “We’re getting close to that time.”

Carson nodded, “Of course, Rodney.”

 

Laura was pale; her long strawberry-blonde hair was spread across the pillow framing her ashen face. Rodney pulled a seat over to sit at her bed. Her tail was dangling off the bed, hanging totally still. Rodney gently lifted the long red-gold appendage, resting it under the covers so that no one would stare at it. He knew how much Laura hated being stared at because of her differences.

He nervously reached out and took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb against her skin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rodney demanded sharply, while continuing to gently stroke her hand, “You’re supposed to be stronger now; you can beat the crap out of Ronon. Why are you like this?”

“Rodney,” Carson came up beside his friend, “She’s going to sleep for a while. You can go get some work done.”

Rodney shook his head, “No. I’d rather stay. I can work just as well here.”

Carson decided not to argue and motioned to the nearest nurse, sending her to Radek for Rodney’s laptop.

“Give me a yell if she wakes up,” Carson rested his hand on Rodney shoulder for a few seconds.

*********************************************

Rodney sat working on the readings he’d taken the day before on the supposedly Felin’ee planet. He’d wanted to find something, anything that could help them, anything that could help her.

Rodney glanced up at the woman in the bed next to him, just to make sure she was still asleep before he continued to work. He frowned as he looked over what had to be anomalous readings; he shook his head running through them again.

“Carson,” Rodney called, making the doctor appear from his office worried, “I need you to call my team, Elizabeth and Radek. I have something.”

Carson, looking annoyed at the order, but nodded and started calling the others over the radio as Rodney got ready what he was going to tell them.

He looked up the moment the others arrived, “I have something I missed yesterday. There are faint energy readings coming from the ruins. So faint that until I went through everything I didn’t notice. There are people there.”

“What?” John snapped, “But we were there and saw no sign.”

Rodney nodded, “I know, I think they’re using some sort of shielding.”

“Then we go there and talk to them,” Ronon stated, “Get them to help Cadman.”

“We’re assuming they will,” Teyla added, “They would have seen her yesterday.”

“That doesn’t mean they’ll want to have made themselves known,” Radek added, he let out a sigh, “But I believe with Rodney’s calculations I can find where their shield is and bring it down.”

“You?” John asked surprised.

Radek nodded, “Rodney will be staying with the Lieutenant and I will take his place. Surely you realised that before now?”

“Go and try to find something to help,” Elizabeth ordered.

 

John took the lead when they exited the Stargate, Radek and Teyla just behind him while Ronon brought up the rear. They walked in silence towards the ruins, all of them worried about the fifth member of their team who was still unconscious when they’d left.

“Radek,” John said the moment they reached the ruins, “Do your thing.”

Zelenka nodded, he pulled out the equipment he’d brought and started working. After several minutes he turned to John.

“I am about to bring down the shield,” he said.

“That will not be necessary,” a new voice said from nowhere.

The four of them moved to stand together as a figure appeared from nothing, directly in front of them.

The legends about the Felin’ee had not been exaggerated; the figure had all the facial features of an actual cat. The fur on her face and tail was white with black streaks, she wore a black, comfortable looking jumpsuit and two green eyes stared at them intently.

“I am Margee of the Felin’ee,” the figure introduced herself; “I am Matriarch of this colony. Who are you and why have you disturbed us?”

John stepped forward, “My name is Colonel John Sheppard. We came here to ask for your help.”

Margee tilted her head slightly, “Our help?”

“Yes,” John nodded, seeing the tail flick, “One of our team was recently abducted and her DNA was merged with Felin’ee DNA…”

“The stories are true?” Margee interrupted in astonishment, “We have heard many tales of a hybrid.”

“Yeah,” John nodded, “The thing is, we were here yesterday and now she’s sick.”

Margee frowned, “I am also a healer for this colony, if you wish I shall accompany you back to your home. If I can help, I shall.”

John frowned in thought, “You need to realise that like you, we wish to keep our location a secret.”

“Then, Colonel,” Margee replied dryly, “You must think of another solution.”

“John,” Teyla touched his arm drawing him to one side, “We bring a Jumper back and transport Margee to Atlantis that way.”

“We have an idea,” John turned back to Margee.

 

Margee stepped out of the Jumper, staring around in surprise, “So this is Atlantis. The children of the Ancestors finally came home.”

“This way,” John touched her arm, motioning her forward.

Carson met them at the entrance to the infirmary, relief in his eyes, “I’m Dr Carson Beckett,” he introduced himself to their guest, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Matriarch Margee,” the Felin’ee nodded gently at him, “How is your patient?”

Carson sighed, “Still unconscious. The test results show that her human side is protecting her slightly but I don’t know for how long.”

“I would like to see these results,” Margee told him, “If you do not object.”

“I’ll take all the help I can get,” Carson smiled at her. “Follow me.”

Margee placed the bag she had brought with her in the corner of the room before taking the seat Carson offered her, scanning his tests and the results.

“From what I see,” Margee noted, “She appears to be suffering from A’gro’tha. It is normally a childhood disease but we have had a recent outbreak within our adult population.”

“Do you have a cure?” Carson asked hopefully.

Margee frowned slightly, “I have the herbs we use for one afflicted with the disease but considering Lieutenant Cadman’s unique situation, they may not help.”

“I’d rather try,” Carson said tiredly.

Margee stood and retrieved her bag, “You will need water.”

 

Rodney was still sitting at Laura’s bedside; he’d given up working and was just sitting, holding her hand.

Carson smiled slightly to see Rodney was still there, a few months ago he would never have suspected the other man would have stuck around this long.

“Is that her mate?” Margee inquired; she stood at Carson’s side, interest in her eyes.

Carson shrugged, “That’s what we believe.”

“I’m sorry?” Margee frowned, confusion in her voice “It is a very simple situation.”

Carson shook his head, “You would think so,” he smiled at her perplexed expression, “When Laura was changed, the reason the people who did it stopped their experiment was because she had already telepathically connected with Rodney.”

“I do not see the confusion,” Margee replied, “Their love for one another must be strong.”

“They weren’t a couple,” Carson continued, “In fact, until this happened, Rodney and Laura avoided one another as much as possible.”

Margee gasped in confusion, “How did this happen then?”

“Not long after Laura arrived here, they were captured by a Wraith dart,” Carson told her, “We shot it down and when we tried to get them out, Rodney was released with Laura inside his head. We finally sorted it out but they had some issues after it.”

“A previous mental connection,” Margee mused softly; she tapped a finger against her cheek, “Very interesting.”

Carson nodded and headed over to his patient.

 

“Rodney.”

The call intruding in his musings made Rodney jump; he glanced over at Carson standing there.

“I think we have something,” Carson told him, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“We?” Rodney looked up completely, surprised to see what looked like a cat standing there.

“Meet Margee of the Felin’ee,” Carson introduced, unable to not smile at the stunned look on Rodney’s face, “She’s brought something that should help Laura.”

Rodney let go of Laura’s hand and stood back to allow Carson to give Laura the antidote.

“What?” Rodney demanded, frowning at how Margee was looking at Laura, “She doesn’t like to be stared at.”

Margee dipped her head, “I apologise, I did not mean to offend but she is not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Rodney demanded, he was tired and worried and had absolutely no patience to even try to be pleasant. Not that he normally would bother.

Margee tilted her head, “She looks human. There is nothing externally Felin’ee about her.”

Rodney glared at her, “Other than the tail.”

“Interesting,” Margee noted.

“Why?”

“Our tails are a very sensitive part of our bodies,” Margee explained, “They also tell what family group we belong to.”

Rodney was about to ask about that but Carson interrupted them.

“Her fever has broken,” the doctor informed them, “It appears to be working.”

Rodney let out a sigh of relief, moving to Laura’s side again just to make sure Carson was right.

“I thought you said he did not love her,” Margee smiled, amused as she watched Rodney take Laura’s hand again.

“Now, I’m sure I did’nae say that,” Carson replied, he motioned her forward; “We’ll have to wait and see if she responds to the treatment. Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Margee smiled, “Of course, Dr Beckett.”

 

Laura felt horrible. Her head was aching; her body felt like someone had shoved her in an oven and put it on max. Then there was the weirdest feeling of all. Her tail felt like a lump of lead that she could barely move. Forcing open her heavy eyes, Laura was surprised to see Rodney sitting there.

“Hey,” she forced past her dry, scratchy throat.

Rodney gave a small smile and Laura felt him rest his hand on her forehead, “Hey. I thought you were going to sleep for another week or so.”

Laura licked her lips, “How long?”

Rodney laughed slightly, his thumb gently rubbing the bridge of her nose, “About a day or so.”

Laura sighed, “Wha’ happened?”

“You got some sort of ‘Cat’ virus,” Rodney smirked, his finger still gently stroking her forehead, “But we made some new friends and they brought a cure.”

“Rodney, please,” Laura moaned softly, “Tell me what’s going on?”

“You’re ill,” he whispered, “And I found out that there were people on the planet. The Felin’ee, Laura, they were on the planet. One of them came here with a cure for you.”

“They’re there?” Laura gasped, tears filling her eyes, “You’re not playing with me?”

“No,” he replied, smiling as she tried to stay awake but was losing the battle, “Get some rest, Laura,” Rodney told her, “You’ll feel better soon.”

Laura sighed and closed her eyes; snuggling down into comfort, barely feeling the gentle kiss Rodney placed on her forehead.

 

“She’s getting better,” Carson assured the group, “Margee’s assistance has been invaluable.”

Elizabeth smiled at their visitor, “I want to extend our thanks. I’m sure Rodney would also but he’s still with Lieutenant Cadman.”

Margee smiled slightly, “I am happy that I was able to help. The presence of a hybrid has been whispered throughout our society for several months now.”

“Good thing or bad?” John asked; he didn’t want to have to start watching his teams back for people after Laura.

Margee shrugged, “It has only been a rumour up until now. However I wish to help Lieutenant Cadman learn about her new heritage. Once she is well then I hope that you and your team will come to our colony, Colonel and of course Dr Beckett.”

Elizabeth smiled, glancing over at John who nodded.

“I know she would be extremely interested in learning more,” Elizabeth told Margee, “Colonel Sheppard is ready to return you to your home.”

Margee bowed slightly to Elizabeth, “I hope to be allowed back here one day.”

“I do not think that will be a problem,” Elizabeth told her.

*********************************************

“Rodney, stop hovering,” Laura snapped, irritated the way Rodney was standing watching her.

“I’m simply waiting for the Gate to open,” Rodney replied, an air of hurt in his voice.

As she growled at him, Rodney smirked and turned to talk to Radek who had appeared wanting to check something before they left.

“Lieutenant,” Elizabeth walked over to Laura, “Are you sure you’re feeling up to this?”

It had only been about a week since she’d been released from the infirmary but she’d bounced back quickly.

“I’m fine, Ma’am,” Laura assured her, “And I want to go there, I want to meet them.”

Elizabeth smiled at Laura, understanding in her eyes, “Enjoy yourself and don’t let him annoy you, Rodney’s just worried about you.”

“I know,” Laura grinned at her.

Elizabeth nodded up at Chuck who started to dial the Gate. Elizabeth headed back up to the control room, patting Rodney on the shoulder on her way past.

“Right, gang,” John clapped his hands as he walked in, “Let’s go and meet the family.”

 

Laura licked her lips nervously as she stepped onto the planet. Carson moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Laura turned slightly and nodded to him, letting him know she was okay.

The rest of the team joined them and together they headed to the ruins again. As they moved closer, the air shimmered and the tree-lined horizon disappeared. In its place was a town.

“The technology looks pretty close to Atlantis,” Rodney noted as he scanned the place in front of them.

“Forget the tech,” John replied, “Look at the people.”

Laura was already ahead of him in that respect; in front of her were Felin’ee and lots of them.

“Welcome,” Margee stepped forward, a warm smile on her face, “It is wonderful to see you again and to see you looking much better, Lieutenant.”

Laura grinned, “It’s great to meet you. I didn’t get a chance to thank you for helping me.”

Margee nodded slightly at her, “It is my pleasure. Your existence has been whispered throughout our society for several months now. However, here is not the place to talk. Please, you are my guests. Follow me.”

Laura glanced at John quickly, who gave a soft nod, before she followed the colonies Matriarch, the rest of the team following on behind.

 

Margee led them through the streets of the town, pointing out the school, hospital and other buildings she believed were important. Laura could feel almost everyone in the town watching her, staring at how she was neither one of them nor one of the people she was with.

Suddenly coming here didn’t seem like such a good idea.

Rodney rested his hand on Laura’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she told him, forcing a smile onto her face, “It’s just overwhelming.”

Rodney frowned, not believing her. He moved his hand from her shoulder and caught her tail, sliding his arm so that it was wrapped around his wrist. She smiled at the gesture.

“This is where you shall be staying while you are here,” Margee told them when they stopped in front of a large white building, “Is this suitable?”

“It is extremely generous of you,” Teyla spoke for them.

Margee smiled, obviously relieved they were pleased, “I shall leave you to get comfortable. Laura, I hope I can help you learn about the heritage you have gained.”

“I hope that too,” Laura replied.

Margee glanced at where Laura was holding Rodney’s wrist with her tail, “I am sure my Mate can teach yours some things also.”

Laura squeezed Rodney’s wrist to stop him making any sort of comment, “I’m sure Rodney is grateful also.”

Margee nodded, “There is rooms for you all and a central area. I shall return in a few hours so we can eat our evening meal together.”

 

John smiled as he looked around the house they had been shown to. It was sparse but clean, there were several rooms all furnished comfortably but obviously not used very often. Every member of the team claimed a room, dumping their gear before heading to the lounge area.

“Nice,” Ronon noted, he dropped onto the couch and stretched out.

“You have to admit,” Carson took a seat, “They know how to treat their guests.”

John laughed, “Anyone else thinking of opening up a hotel here?”

Rodney snorted in derision as he entered the room, “Nice,” he unknowingly echoed Ronon.

“Where’s Cadman?” John asked, noting the lack of the final member of the team and the reason they were here.

“She’s taking a moment,” Rodney shrugged, throwing himself into a seat, “I think this is overwhelming her a bit.”

“Is she…” Carson started.

“Carson, she’s fine,” Rodney cut off the worried doctor.

 

Laura sat on the bed in the room she had claimed, the room next to Rodney’s as always. Just walking from the Gate to the house had made her feel that coming here was a major mistake. She wasn’t one of them, anymore than she was human. Laura stood and walked to the mirror, she pulled her shirt up to look at the strange stripe that had appeared both sides of her body recently. She knew she should say to Carson but she didn’t want to poked and prodded anymore after her time in the infirmary. Laura fixed herself again, she’d leave it just now and once they got back to Atlantis she’d tell Carson about the newest change in her.

Taking a deep breath, Laura headed to join the others; Margee would be coming to get them for dinner soon.

*********************************************

“This is an abomination,” the voice echoed through the council chambers, “This creature should not exist and you brought it here. Along with...humans.”

Margee returned the accusing glare turned on her with a cool one of her own as she stood, “What happened to this woman was not her fault. She is now part of our race, whether you like it or not, Hal’dit and I asked her here so she can understand herself better.”

Hal’dit, slightly shorter than Margee with ginger fur and an almost permanent sneer, glared at the Matriarch of the colony, “And the humans?”

“They are the children of the Lanteans,” Margee reminded the entire council.

“They claim to be,” Hal’dit retorted.

Margee tilted her head slightly, all members of the council recognising that this would be the end of the meeting.

“I have been to Atlantis,” Margee pulled herself to her full height, “And I have invited Laura Cadman and her team here. They are my guests, Hal’dit and that is the end of this discussion. You are dismissed.”

Hal’dit snarled at Margee before marching out of the council chambers. Margee turned to the ten other members of the council, waiting for anyone else to agree with Hal’dit.

Freon, the youngest member of the council, stood, she cleared her throat nervously; “You believe this is a good thing?”

Margee nodded, “Yes.”

“Then we have no objections,” Freon continued, “We only ask that whenever our visitors leave their accommodation, they are accompanied at all times.”

Margee smiled, it was an arrangement she had already planned.

 

Laura sensed Margee entering the house before any of the others knew she was there. Her stomach rolled and she wanted to run suddenly, this was the strangest feeling for her because Laura had never run away from anything. She looked up, surprised as Rodney’s hand touched her shoulder just as Margee arrived in the room.

“I hope everything is to your satisfaction,” the Felin’ee Matriarch said when she walked in.

“This place is great,” John spoke for them all, “More than we expect on a trip off world.”

Margee smiled, giving a slight nod of her head, “I wish you all to join me for the evening meal.”

“We’d be absolutely delighted,” John replied with a grin. “Lead the way.”

Margee nodded and motioned them to follow her. The team followed the Felin’ee out of the house. Laura wrapped her tail around Rodney’s wrist; he gave her a concerned look but didn’t say anything as they walked out with the team.

They were escorted to a large building and seated at a round table; John managed to get in at least three jokes before Rodney told him to shut up.

“This is used whenever we have a feast,” Margee explained before giving an amused smile, “The council do enjoy their feasts.”

“Is it just us?” John asked; noticing that Laura was squeezing Rodney’s wrist with her tail.

Margee shook her head, “My mate, Hirr’dron will also be joining us for the meal and later several members of the council were hoping to meet you.”

“Oh,” Laura stated, trying desperately not to show her dislike for that option.

“They are very excited to meet the new Lanteans,” Margee smiled, her tail gently rested on Laura’s shoulder, “You do not have to join the meeting.”

Laura looked at the Felin’ee surprised, “I’m fine. Thank you though.”

Margee smiled, “Now, please eat. You are our guests.”

It was about half an hour later when another Felin’ee arrived. He was about the same size of Ronon, with light brown fur and a white patch across one eye. Margee stood and gently flicked him with her tail.

“This is my mate, Hirr’dron,” Margee introduced them with a smile.

Hirr’dron nodded to them, his gaze focussing on Laura for a moment before he took his seat.

 

Laura stood, staring out of the window in her room at the stars. They had eaten their meal and afterwards Margee had taken her to one side as other council members arrived. Each Lantean ended up talking to a different representative, Rodney spending most of the night talking with Hirr’dron. He had smirked at her once or twice during the evening and she wondered what it was they were discussing.

She smiled very slightly when Rodney’s reflection appeared in the window and she turned to him.

“Hey,” she sighed.

“What’s with you?” Rodney demanded, straight to the point as always, “I thought you’d be happy to be here.”

Laura shook her head, “I’m still just a freak, Rodney. On Atlantis, I’m the human with a tail. Here, I’m the Felin’ee with a human face.”

“Please,” he waved away her comments, “You’re being pathetic.”

Laura folded her arms, glaring annoyed at him.

Rodney sat on the bed, “Look, they have scientists too. It’s possible that they’ll be able to fix you.” He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, “And then we won’t have to spend so much ‘quality time’ together.”

Laura rolled her eyes and moved onto the bed, crawling beside him so she was leaning over him. Rodney stared at her, watching as Laura looked down on him, her hair falling down around his face.

“What were you talking about with Hirr’dron all night?” she asked him.

Rodney smirked up at her, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Rodney,” Laura leaned closer into him, growling slightly.

He continued to smirk; bringing his hand up he drew it gently along her side. Laura gasped at the touch, arching her back and barely stopping herself from lying on top of him.

“What the hell was that?” she demanded.

Rodney grinned up at her, “According to Hirr’dron that is one of the erogenous zones of your body. Want to know the other things he told me about?”

Laura frowned at his amused smirk, pressing her hand onto his shoulder, “There are times, McKay...”

Rodney pushed her off him and rolled them so he was looking down on her, “Another time, Cadman,” he grinned, “Someone might hear.”

Laura pushed him off her, “You are such a...”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rodney held up his finger, cutting off her tirade, “Goodnight, Cadman.”

Laura fumed as he sauntered out of her room, obviously very pleased with himself.

 

Rodney lay trying to get some sleep, thinking about his conversation with Hirr’dron. He’d been very interested in the fact their telepathic connection was different from a normal Felin’ee one. The conversation had entered some pretty interesting territory, though Rodney hadn’t expected the touch to her side to actually do anything. It brought up some interesting and worrying possibilities. He’d noticed it over the past few weeks that he didn’t mind having her around him as much as he used to, in fact he looked out for her. When she’d been ill, he’d been terrified she was going to die and he had kept thinking up excuses to stay at her side until he was sure she was completely well once again.

With a sigh, Rodney decided he wasn’t going to get any sleep and threw back his covers before getting up. He found his jacket where he tossed it on the seat in the corner, slipping it on and started to wander around the house. Ronon was taking this watch and Rodney slipped past where his teammate was sitting.

He found an empty room with a view of the city and stood looking out. Rodney chewed his lip as he thought about the possibility that they may find a way to change Laura back to her normal, human self. It was something he did want but there was this small part of him, a tiny voice inside that didn’t want her changed because then there wouldn’t be the need for him.

Part of him liked that they had to eat every meal together, that she was always there when he needed someone to talk to because no matter how bad a mood he was in she could make him smile, even if he tried to hide it. There was even part of him that liked when their minds wandered and she would end up cuddled against him with her tail wrapped around his arm.

It made him wonder what things would be like if they were separated.

*********************************************

Laura groaned as she heard Rodney and Colonel Sheppard having a loud, inane discussion. She seriously thought about pulling the covers over her head and not leaving the room but that idea was destroyed when she heard a knock at her door.

“Laura?” Carson called gently, “Are you getting up?”

At that she did pull them over her head, “No.”

Carson laughed and she heard the door open, “Margee called and wants to spend some time with you after her early morning meeting. Rodney already told her you’d be happy to.”

“Then he can tell her no,” Laura called out, grimacing up at her adored ex as he pulled the covers off her head.

Carson looked down at her disapprovingly, “Ye can’t stay in here forever.”

“Get me some ice-cream and I’ll prove you wrong,” Laura told him.

Carson rolled his eyes, “Get up and get dressed. Or are you trying to hide something from me?”

Laura bit her lip guiltily.

“I was joking,” Carson told her sharply, “What is it?”

Laura sighed, “Something new has happened.”

“Alright,” Carson shook his head annoyed at her, “Get up, dressed and come see me as soon as you’re ready. I’ll get Rodney there as well.”

“Rodney...”

“I’m not taking any chances,” Carson frowned at her making her feel really bad.

 

“Hmm,” Carson mused as he studied the light ginger stripes that adorned her side.

“Hmm, what?” Laura snapped, “Good? Bad? What?”

Carson let out a long sigh, “I don’t know.”

“That’s helpful,” Laura snorted, “You don’t know.”

“Cadman,” Rodney said from his position leaning against the wall, “Knock it off.”

Laura glared at him but didn’t say another word; she folded her arms and stood as Carson examined the newest bizarre thing to come from her ‘Cat’ side. Carson glanced over at Rodney before he nervously reached out and drew his finger along the lines. The reaction was instantaneous. Laura snarled and lunged at Carson who fell back as Rodney reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

“That might not have been the best idea,” Carson admitted, as he looked up at them from his position on the carpet, “Rodney, I need you to gently touch the line so I can see what happens when you do it.”

“That might not be a good idea,” Rodney told him, “Hirr’dron told me something last night about that...about...”

“Rodney,” Carson frowned, “What are you ramblin’ about?”

“Watch,” Rodney gently drew his finger along the small line of fur that marked Laura’s side, the effect once again was instantaneous but different from the last time. Laura let out a deep throated moan and leaned back into Rodney, pressing against him.

“Ah,” was all Carson said, “That’s not good.”

Embarrassed Laura pulled away from Rodney and fixed her shirt back into her pants, “Tell me about it.”

“It’s possible this is due to your illness,” Carson explained, “It may have brought more of your Felin’ee traits to the forefront.”

“Oh that’s just swell,” Laura snapped, “I’m becoming even more of a freak.”

Carson sighed, “Laura...”

“Forget it,” she yelled marching out, “I’ve had enough.”

Carson and Rodney shared a concerned look but neither followed her.

 

“Good morning, Colonel,” Margee greeted John with a smile, “How did you sleep?”

“Great,” John grinned at her, “This accommodation is much better than our usual. And how’re you?”

“Very well,” Margee said, “I have arranged for your party to be shown several aspects of our city. I know Dr Beckett wished to see our hospital and I assume you would like to see our warriors in training.”

John nodded, “Definitely. You’re here to see Cadman?”

“I am,” Margee nodded, “I hope that spending some time with me will help her accept who she is.”

John winced, he’d heard Laura’s annoyed yell earlier as well as spoken to Carson and Rodney about the latest development, “It might take you a while to get her to that level.”

Margee shrugged, “Perhaps but I can do whatever I can to help her while you are here. Where is she?”

John grimaced, “She’s in her room and has locked the door. She wouldn’t even open it when I ordered her to, told me I couldn’t use Ronon to threaten her since she can kick his ass and couldn’t send her back to Earth.”

Margee laughed, “She is still a child – by our standards, Colonel. It is very possible that the recent events have brought out that side of her.”

“How?” John asked, “I mean Cadman is an adult by our standards.”

“Colonel,” Margee laughed, “Our society has a telepathic ability and we consider her to be a child. It is possible that Laura is unconsciously becoming a Felin’ee adolescent.”

John shrugged, “Okay.”

“As the elder Felin’ee here,” Margee said, drawing herself up sternly, “I will speak with her.”

John motioned her forward, “Good luck,” watching as she walked up to Laura’s room, “You’re gonna need it.”

 

Laura sat on her bed, she was so angry right now but she just wasn’t sure with whom exactly. A knock came from her door and she scowled.

“I said, get lost,” she snapped before adding, “Especially you, McKay.”

“Laura,” Margee’s voice floated through the door, “I wish to speak to you.”

“I don’t want to speak to you,” Laura snapped.

“Open this door immediately,” Margee ordered sharply.

Laura jumped off the bed and instantly obeyed, dropping her head guiltily as Margee stood in front of her.

“Come,” Margee told her, “We need to talk.”

Meekly Laura followed the older woman out of the room and trailed along behind her out of the house, not making eye-contact with anyone else in the house. She felt a bit like she was back at school and being sent to the Principal’s office, something that happened more than she would like to admit. Margee walked her until they were quite far from the house before she stopped and looked at Laura.

“Are you feeling better?” Margee asked an amused smirk on her face.

Laura covered her eyes with her hand, “Completely embarrassed actually.”

Margee laughed and squeezed Laura’s shoulder, “It is alright, Laura. You are going through a great deal of change, you are still a child.”

“Not exactly,” Laura snorted, she bit her lip, “Why do you care so much? Why are you so interested in me?”

“Because,” Margee smiled, “Because...” she hesitated and sighed, dropping her eyes before looking up at the young woman standing in front of her, “Hirr’dron and I are unable to have young of our own. As the first member of our species you came in contact with I have formally adopted you as ours to teach.”

Laura was about to say how sorry she was before something made her stop, “There aren’t many children here, are there?”

Margee shook her head sadly, “Very few of us are able to bear young. We may live a long time but we are dying fast. Every year fewer and fewer offspring are created, that is why we hid ourselves away because we could not let the Wraith take anymore. To us, you are a unique opportunity.”

“What?”

“Laura,” Margee continued, “If we can discover how your DNA was integrated with our own, if we can discover whether you are able to bear children then maybe we can reverse this.”

Laura froze, “Oh my God, the guys who did this, Carson believes they were trying to recreate your species but it’s more than likely it was a Felin’ee behind this.”

Margee looked horrified at this, “None of us would ever do such a terrible thing, especially to someone who did not wish this.”

“No offense to your sensibilities but the guys who did this were following instructions and had no real clue what they were doing,” Laura snapped, “If my connection to Rodney hadn’t happened, I’m betting we would be in a lab with one of the Felin’ee studying us.”

 

Laura took the cup of tea from Margee, “Thank you.”

Margee took the seat beside her, a cup of tea in her own hands, “I wanted to ask you about your connection to Dr McKay.”

Laura laughed, “I thought you would have more information on that than I would.”

“Dr Beckett mentioned that your connection was not the same as mine is with Hirr’dron,” Margee explained, “I wanted to understand from your point of view.”

Laura shrugged, “He’s Rodney. If I don’t spend a certain amount of time with him I go crazy and attack anyone near me. We don’t like it but we’ve learned to live with the inconvenience.”

“So,” Margee said as she sipped her tea, “You do not care for him?”

“He’s Rodney,” Laura replied as though that explained everything.

“That means nothing to me,” Margee laughed, “What does that mean to you?”

“He’s arrogant, egotistical, brash, unsociable,” Laura listed, ticking each item off on a finger.

“He sounds very unpleasant,” Margee noted, watching Laura closely.

Laura gave a soft laugh, “You would think so,” her eyes softened and she smiled slightly, “He’s always there when I train so that I never lose it, he may complain about having to be with me several times a day but he’s always there.”

“And when you were ill?” Margee pressed softly, a smile on her face.

Laura sighed, “I don’t think he left my side. Margee, I know that I love him but it’s not _that_ kind of love. He’s my friend and I hate that every month there is something that could possibly destroy that unless I get a serum.”

Margee smiled at her, “That is something wonderful, Laura and you should treasure the fact that he is there for you.”

“I do,” Laura smiled with a wry look in her eyes, “I treasure him but he still annoys the hell out of me.”

*********************************************

“What are you going to do?”

The completely white furred male Felin’ee growled as he paced the room, every member of his following kept well back and out of his path in case they became the target of his anger.

“It is still possible we can continue with the experiment,” he mused, “They are no match for us.”

“What about her mate?”

He turned on the female who stood not flinching at his glare, “Hal’dit, I have spoken with one of those who spoke with the humans last night.”

Anger filled her eyes, “Another council member?”

“You are not the only one I get information from,” he reminded her before returning to his original topic, “I was told they use a serum to control the mating urge.”

Hal’dit frowned, “They are mates who have not mated?”

“Apparently,” he laughed, “Which is why there is still a way to continue the experiment after those idiots you hired failed so miserably.”

“What is your plan?” Hal’dit challenged.

He snarled with grin, “There is always the Dilsat ritual.”

Hal’dit smiled as well, triumph in it, “And there is no way that you can lose.”

“Precisely.”

 

Rodney frowned as he paced, “Where the hell is she? It’s half an hour since the deadline hit.”

“I think Margee can deal with her,” John noted, “Stop worrying.”

Rodney glared at his friend, “She might be able to handle it but Laura hates losing control. I’d prefer she didn’t feel that I left her to lose control.”

John watched as Rodney continued to pace, thankful that Ronon was away with Teyla watching some of the training because he knew the Satedan would have knocked the scientist onto a chair and tied him to it.

The relationship between Rodney and Laura was beginning to worry John, they’d always been an explosive combination but lately there’d been even more intensity in both their arguments and their agreements. John was beginning to wonder if possibly the fact they were around more Felin’ee may be making the telepathic connection more potent between them.

“Where the hell have you been?” Rodney’s yell made John look up to see Laura walking in with the Felin’ee matriarch.

“Out,” Laura replied, looking confused at his outburst, “Something wrong?”

“Why aren’t you going crazy?” Rodney demanded, making Laura turn to John for some idea of what he was shouting about.

“I may if you keep yelling at me,” Laura retorted, “What’s wrong?”

“Look at the time,” Rodney thrust his watch under her nose, “See?”

Laura grabbed his arm and pushed it back slightly so the watch face would come into focus, as it did astonishment filled her, “How? I didn’t feel anything.”

Margee laughed and gently touched Laura’s shoulder, “You are a child to us, remember and as your ‘mother’ I can help control any mating urges that you may have.”

“But it’s not the mating urge,” Laura replied, swallowing uncomfortably at the conversation.

Margee laughed again, “Actually, it is.”

“What?” John and Rodney asked in unison.

“The telepathic connection between such young members of our society can be in some cases so overwhelming that they must be with one another,” Margee explained, “After a while it lessens although I cannot say for certain that it shall between you considering your unique situation.”

Laura and Rodney stared at one another, both uncomfortable at the thought. John moved and motioned Margee to one side.

“You can control her,” John noted, “Is there any way that can continue once we’ve left?”

Margee shook her head, “Hirr’dron and I accepted Laura as our child when she arrived which gives us some ability to calm her but only when she is in our presence. I believe however that time may be the key factor in her learning to control herself.”

John winced as he glanced to were Rodney and Laura were obviously about to pick up on the mornings argument.

“I must leave now,” Margee told him, “I shall join you all for dinner once your companions have returned from their visits.”

John nodded goodbye before taking a breath and stepping in between his warring team-mates.

 

Laura stood under the shower letting the water cascade over her as she tried to clear her head. Her talk earlier with the Felin’ee female who had taken her as a daughter had just left her confused especially regarding her feelings for Rodney.

Of course she loved him but until Margee had talked to her Laura had been certain it wasn’t in _that_ way. Then again if the need to be in his presence every few hours was connected to their link and the mating urge...

“I’m going to go crazy,” Laura snapped to the shower, shaking out her tail as she switched off the water.

Quickly drying and dressing she stared at herself in the mirror, Laura knew that this new part of her was making her different but it was only since they’d come here she’d started to notice it. Perhaps being here made it worse.

As Laura wandered out of the bathroom into her bedroom she sensed another presence and spun to defend herself as two male Felin’ee stood in her room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Laura snapped, “What do you want?”

They both smiled at her, moving closer as she took a step back. The tallest one lunged and Laura dodged to one side, finding the second move closer. Laura spun and kicked him before jumping back but she was grabbed by the bigger one.

“Let me go,” Laura snapped, kicking out as the second one covered her mouth with something.

Rodney help, she thought before blackness covered her hoping he could hear her.

*********************************************

“Colonel,” Margee called as she marched into the house, “Where is Dr McKay?”

John, a little shocked by how flustered the matriarch appeared to be as she ran in, simply shrugged, “He’s working. Why?”

“And Laura?”

John frowned, “In her room getting ready for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Margee demanded; her slanted eyes were filled with worry.

At her question John turned and started along the corridors to Laura’s room, “Cadman,” he yelled banging on the door, “Cadman, open up now or I ground your ass for the next six months and you know what Rodney will say to that.”

When he received no answer Margee stepped forward and overrode the controls. The door opened and John grimaced as he saw the empty room.

“What’s going on?” Rodney appeared from his room looking confused, “Why are you in Laura’s room?”

Margee sighed, “I hoped I was wrong, I hoped it was some kind of practical joke but it wasn’t.”

“What?” John and Rodney demanded in unison.

“I received information that a member of our population has taken Laura,” Margee explained as a panicked look crossed Rodney’s face, “It appears someone wishes to invoke the Dilsat ritual.”

“And what in hells name is that?” Rodney demanded.

“It is a challenge for the right to have Laura as their mate,” Margee explained.

“But she’s my mate,” Rodney noted instantly before backtracking quickly, “What I meant was...”

“We know, Rodney,” John rested a hand on his shoulder before turning to Margee, “What does this mean?”

Margee let out soft growl, “It means that if they have invoked the right of Distal then Rodney will have to fight to keep Laura as his mate.”

Rodney stared at her, “I have to what?”

Margee took his arm and sat him in the seat near Laura’s bed, “Listen to me, this ritual is rarely invoked seriously as those who do and lose are usually shunned by the rest of the community.”

“Laura isn’t going to allow some guy who’s kidnapped her to...to...”

“Rodney,” Margee soothed him, “I know how different your sensibilities are to ours but we have very few children and whoever this is sees Laura as new blood and a way to possibly repopulate.”

Rodney’s head came up sharply at that, “It has to be the one who did this to her. We know whoever it was wanted to bring the Felin’ee back,” he stood up sharply, “Find out who did this.”

“Rodney,” John held up his hand, “Calm down. Margee, can you find out where this guy is?”

The matriarch nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay,” John murmured, “We’re going to need the rest of the team back here. Margee, I need you to tell me everything about this ritual.”

 

Laura growled as the blindfold was removed. She looked around the large room she was in and glared at the five Felin’ee who all stared at her with a mixture of revulsion and astonishment.

“Want a picture?” she spat at them, “It won’t try to rip your head off.”

A deep rumble that Laura made out to be a laugh sounded from behind her sending shivers down her spine. Laura stiffened as the male Felin’ee stepped into her view, his fur pure white without a blotch or any patch of colour on it.

“The half-breed believes she could beat any one of us,” he continued to laugh.

“What do you want?” Laura snapped.

He smiled slowly making her want to shiver, “I want you. You are unique amongst us and I know through you I will find a way to ensure that the Felin’ee become the powerful race we once were.”

His words filtered through and horror filled her, “You did this to me.”

Laughter echoed through the chamber once more, “I did not expect you to have a mate but from what I’ve heard that will not be a problem.”

Anger boiled within Laura, “If you touch him,” she growled, cut off as he laughed even more.

“You have no power here,” he told her, “And I will not harm your mate unless he fights for you.”

“What?” Laura asked but didn’t receive an answer as he disappeared.

*********************************************

Rodney marched through the city, John jogged along behind him hoping his friend was actually on Laura’s trail. Margee had disappeared to talk to the council and told them to stay there but the moment she’d left, Rodney started out trying to find Laura. The villagers all gave them confused glances before ignoring them as Rodney steamrolled through the streets the way he did in Atlantis when in the middle of a project. John called the others to let them know what was happening and to stay put for the moment.

“Here,” Rodney stopped suddenly in front of a large house, “She’s in here.”

“Rodney,” John placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “We should wait for Margee.”

Distaste filled Rodney’s eyes, “Laura is in here. And I am _not_ waiting for someone to come and tell me I can help her.”

“McKay,” John held onto Rodney’s shoulder, “We can’t just burst in there. Not only are we not sure Cadman is in there, she’s only half-Felin’ee and she threw me against the wall like a rag. Imagine what the real deal can do.”

Rodney stopped for a moment, the one thing he had was a good imagination and right now John’s words were bringing up all sorts of ideas.

“Okay,” he breathed, “We’ll wait.”

“Actually,” a growl made them both turn to where several large Felin’ee stood, “You should come in.”

John and Rodney spun and found they were surrounded.

John sighed, “Crap.”

 

Laura felt relived as Colonel Sheppard and Rodney walked into the room before her relief turned to annoyance.

“Nice rescue, guys,” she sighed as they were shoved to her side.

Rodney rested his hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“I’m tied to a chair, Rodney,” Laura frowned at him, “What do you think?”

A deep growling laugh made all three look up to see the pure white Felin’ee stalk towards them, he stopped and looked down at them with disdain.

“Which of you is the half-breed’s mate?” he demanded.

“Who the hell are you?” Rodney snapped.

“I am Garn,” he introduced himself, “Which one of you is the mate?”

John was about to answer but was beaten to it by Rodney.

“Me,” Rodney snarled, his blue eyes flat and darker than John had ever seen before.

Garn looked at Laura surprised, “This one? We are warriors and you choose this one as your mate?”

Laura simply glared at him, a soft growl emanating from her as she tried to break free from her bonds.

“What do you want?” John demanded.

Garn glanced at John with disdain before turning to Rodney, “I am invoking the right of Dilsat. You will fight for your mate. If you refuse then she automatically becomes mine.”

 

“Rodney,” John whispered harshly as they stood at one side of what John thought looked like a boxing ring, “You don’t have to do this. No, wait you won’t be able to do this. He’ll kill you in seconds.”

Rodney shook his head, “He wants to make this last as long as possible. I’ve known bullies like him before, wanting to show off in front of his minions.”

“So he’ll kill you in ten minutes,” John retorted, “But you’ll still be dead.”

“I just need to keep out of his way until Margee arrives with the Cavalry,” Rodney reminded his friend, he glanced over to where Laura was restrained by two Felin’ee, “She’s gone through enough because of this thing, I won’t have her raped by that bastard.”

John nodded, “Keep out of his way as much as you can, the way Ronon taught you. Hit him if you can and...”

Rodney rolled his eyes as John trailed off before taking his position as one of the Felin’ee motioned him forward. At the other side Garn was whipping his followers into a frenzy as Rodney swallowed in fear.

 

John moved to Laura’s side, she looked less than happy as she still had her hands bound even if she was now standing.

“This is insane,” Laura cried, watching Rodney as he stood waiting for whatever was going to happen, “You have to stop this.”

“How?” John asked her, “I have no weapons and remember what you did to me, they can do worse and we’re no good to him dead. Rodney’s idea is the only one we have.”

“That he gets smashed into a million pieces?” Laura snapped.

“Margee will be here soon,” John told her softly, “Rodney can do this.”

Laura didn’t get a chance to retort as Garn started to move towards Rodney signalling battle had begun.

 

Rodney swallowed nervously as Garn moved towards him, he’d dealt with bullies all through school and had been trained by John and Ronon over the past few months, he just had to survive.

“Tell me,” Garn asked as he slowly stalked Rodney, “You are mates yet you have never mated, why?”

“None of your business,” Rodney snapped back.

Garn started to laugh before lunging towards Rodney; thankfully he’d spent the past few months watching Ronon and Laura train meaning he actually saw the first attack coming. He dodged and moved to the other side of the ring, hearing the calls and whistles of the audience.

“Good,” Garn smiled, showing off his razor sharp teeth, “You will not just lay down, that makes things more interesting.”

Rodney took advantage of Garn’s gloating and slammed his fist into the Felin’ee’s stomach, feeling triumphant as the alien stumbled slightly. With the self-preservation that had kept him alive through school, Rodney moved and slammed his foot into the back of Garn’s knee before he turned and moved out of the way. Garn growled as he managed to right himself before launching himself at Rodney. Rodney tried to duck out of the way but couldn’t move fast enough, Garn swiped and slammed his fist into Rodney’s face throwing him to one side.

“Oh my God,” Rodney heard Laura cry just before his face crashed into the floor.

Shaking himself, trying to ignore the cheers of the crowd, Rodney drew himself up. He saw John staring at him while Laura was pale and biting her lower lip.

“Good,” Garn laughed, “You wish to fight for her.”

The next few hits sent Rodney sprawling just beside his team-mates; he looked up dazed to see their worried faces.

“Admit you are beaten,” Garn towered above Rodney.

Rodney spat out blood and glared at the Felin’ee, “No.”

“You can no longer fight,” Garn told him, he pushed Rodney back to the floor, “Submit.”

Rodney groaned, “No.”

“Renounce your claim as her mate,” Garn told him, “And I will let you live.”

“Stop it,” Laura snapped, “You want to fight? Fight me. I’m the one this stupid ritual is about, so fight me.”

Garn laughed at her, “This is not how the ritual works, only your mate can fight.”

“So can her father.”

 

Laura watched, relief filling her as she saw Margee, Hirr’dron, along with what appeared to be several members of the council and the rest of her team. As Garn moved to the new arrivals John pulled Rodney over to them, Laura knelt at his side annoyed that her hands were still bound and could only slip her tail around his wrist in comfort.

“You cannot interfere once the ritual has begun,” Garn snapped as Margee and Hirr’dron moved forward, “I have challenged the mate and he has lost.”

“One thing you’ve forgotten,” Margee noted as she moved closer, “Is that her father can fight in the stead of her mate.”

Garn frowned at Hirr’dron, “You are not her father. And even if you were, her mate is there. No father has ever taken place of a fully mated child.”

Margee laughed, “Firstly, as the first Felin’ee Laura met I officially adopted her; you can check the council records. This has already been approved and accepted by Laura herself.”

Garn turned where Laura smiled smugly at him for a moment before returning to Rodney. She could see Carson standing, wanting to get close but was being held back for the moment.

“Secondly,” Margee continued, “You said it yourself as everyone in this room heard. They are mates who have not mated and because of that her father can take Rodney’s place in this ritual.”

At this Hirr’dron stepped into the ring and Garn leaped towards him snarling, barely blinking Hirr’dron knocked him to one side.

As the fight continued, the followers were all surrounded, and Carson was finally allowed to go to Rodney as Laura’s bonds were released. None of them watched as Hirr’dron slammed Garn into the floor with ease as they focussed on their team-mate.

*********************************************

“You have my deepest apologies,” Margee said, “I had no idea that Garn had done this to you, Laura or that he would invoke the right of Dilsat.”

Laura nodded but didn’t say anything watching Rodney as he lay on the couch in the house. He was sleeping thanks to the painkillers Carson had given him and they were waiting until John arrived back in a Jumper to transport him back to Atlantis.

Rodney had taken quite a beaten; he had three cracked ribs, two black eyes and a collection of bruises across his face and body.

“What happens to him now?” Laura asked; she turned to Margee though her tail remained wrapped around Rodney’s wrist.

“He will be severely punished,” Margee told him, “As will those who followed him. All his research concerning what was done to you shall be passed onto Dr Beckett as well as our scientists.”

“Thank you,” Laura whispered, smiling at her adoptive mother, “For taking me as part of your family and helping me understand more about who I am now.”

Margee smiled, “I gained a daughter and a dear friend I shall treasure. You are welcome here whenever you wish to come, Laura. This is your home and we are your family.”

Laura stepped forward and hugged Margee tightly, “Thank you,” she said again, “You’ve helped me more than I can say and I’m going to take your advice on how to deal with this.”

“And my advice on other things?” Margee asked with an amused smile.

Laura’s eyes flickered to her unconscious mate on the couch, battered and bruised because of her before she turned back to Margee, “We’ll see.”

 

Rodney lay in his room exhausted; Carson had given him a lot of painkillers that had sapped any energy he’d had and then ordered him to rest for at least a week. He didn’t remember getting back to Atlantis; in fact the last thing he remembered was lying on the couch in the house on the Felin’ee planet before he opened his eyes in the infirmary with his team at his side.

Elizabeth assured him that his report could wait until he was feeling better and for once he wasn’t going to argue.

The door opened and Rodney saw Laura slip inside, moving silently through the room so she didn’t wake him and resting in the chair beside the bed.

“I’m awake,” he told her, willing the lights on dimly.

Laura tried not to wince as his bruised face came into view, “You’re meant to be sleeping.”

“Can’t seem to,” he murmured.

Laura reached out and gently trailed a finger along his nose, “At least this wasn’t broken. I like your nose the way it is.”

Rodney managed to laugh slightly, “Me too.”

“I’m sorry, Rodney,” Laura whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Rodney grabbed her hand, “This wasn’t your fault,” he told her, his voice as serious as she’d ever heard it, “I should have waited for Margee but I didn’t. This isn’t your fault.”

Laura smiled softly, “You got into a fight for me, tough guy.”

“I wasn’t going to let him do anything to you,” Rodney sighed, the painkillers kicking in finally.

As Rodney succumbed to sleep, Laura gently kissed Rodney’s forehead, “My hero,” she whispered, sliding her fingers into his hair, “My mate.”


End file.
